I AM TWENTY TWO
by fifioluluge
Summary: Sehun yang berusia 12 tahu menyukai guru matematikanya di JHS. Hal ini wajar karena Sehun bukan namja berumur 12 tahun biasa. HUNHAN. ABSURD. YAOI.


**I AM TWENTY TWO**

Author : Fifioluluge

.

.

Cerita yang mesin itu terinspirasi dari SPY KIDS 4

.

Terlihat seorang bocah lelaki yang sangat serius memperhatikan gurunya yang sedang menerangkan materi trigonometri di depan kelas. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti lagi, bocah itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang diajarkan sang guru melainkan guru itu sendiri.

"Oh Sehun, kau mau mengerjakan soal di depan?" Tanya guru tersebut menyadarkan bocah lelaki tadi yang terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Ne, Saem." Balas bocah lelaki tadi yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun sambil melangkah ke depan kelas dengan tenang.

Saat Sehun maju ke depan kelas, semua yeoja di kelas itu langsung terpaku pada dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Oh Sehun memiliki semua kriteria namja idaman. Wajahnya yang tampan, walaupun kurus tapi tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran bocah berumur 12 tahun, kulitnya putih pucat menambah kesan misterius pada diri Sehun. Ia juga menguasai kegiatan non akademik seperti basket, dance, dan fotografi.

Oh Sehun adalah putra dari ketua departemen penilitian terbesar di Asia. Tidak heran jika dirinya tergolong siswa super jenius. Eommanya adalah seorang desaigner ternama yang merajai hampir semua majalah fashion dunia. Bisa dilihat dari penampilan Sehun yang selalu terlihat fashionable dalam kondisi apapun.

Satu hal yang tidak dimiliki Oh Sehun adalah teman. Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Tapi karena Sehun memang tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Ia lebih suka menyendiri, membaca buku, bermain basket saat lapangan sepi, berlatih dance saat ruang latihan kosong dan Ia senang sekali memotret apapun yang menurutnya menarik. Dan satu-satunya objek yang menarik bagi bocah berumur 12 tahun itu adalah guru matematikanya, Luhan.

.

Saat bel berbunyi, Sehun tetap berada di kelasnya. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan music sambil membaca buku yang baru dibelinya.

Teman sekelasnya bahkan seisi sekolah tidak ada yang berani menegurnya apalagi mengajaknya ke kantin karena seorang Oh Sehun akan dengan tega menyingkirkan orang yang berani mengganggunya. Sehun memang tidak pernah berbicara pada siapapun di sekolah kecuali guru dan kepala sekolah. Tapi dengan melihat tatapan tajamnya saja semua orang langsung mengkeret takut entah kenapa. Tetap saja sudah dipastikan jika semua yeoja bahkan namja di Jaesuk High School tidak akan tahan dengan pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak pergi ke kantin? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu bergabung dengan yang lain." Tegur sang guru matematika yang hendak meninggalkan kelas, dialah Luhan.

Sehun terdiam sebentar mengagumi sosok di depannya ini. Begitu indah tanpa cela. Bibirnya yang mungil semerah cherry, matanya yang berbinar seperti rusa, hidungnya yang mancung dan mungil. Dia sangat sangat cantik. Apalagi saat tersenyum seperti saat ini.

"A..Aniyo, Saem. Aku hanya lebih suka sendiri." Jawab Sehun sedikit gugup sambil tersenyum tipis membalas senyuman Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum mengerti. Ya, semua orang juga tahu kalau Sehun adalah seorang anti sosial. Namun tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba untuk mengubahnya.

"Kau tidak lapar? Mau makan denganku?" tawar Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit berdebar entah kenapa.

"Tidak usah, saem. Aku baik-baik saja." Tolak Sehun dengan halus.

Padahal sebenarnya Sehun sangat ingin makan bersama Luhan. Hal itu adalah salah satu impiannya sejak lama. Makan bersama orang yang dicintainya. Hanya berdua.

"Kau tidak boleh menolak. Tunggu sebentar, oke! Bekalku ada di kantor." Ujar Luhan yang langsung bergegas menuju kantor guru.

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sehun sekarang. Jantunya berdebar terlalu cepat. Berada di dekat Luhan membuatnya lemas dan membuatnya tampak bodoh dengan otak jeniusnya. Bahkan Ia tidak mampu mengelak dengan cepat saat Luhan memaksanya seperti tadi. Ini sama sekali bukan gaya Sehun.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan makan siangnya bersama Luhan. Untung saja tidak ada yang menganggapnya gila karena melihat Sehun tersenyum sambil menatap jok bus di depannya. Orang yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya geleng-geleng, "Namanya juga bocah."

Satu hal lagi dari kepribadian Oh Sehun yang lebih suka naik bus daripada di antar jemput oleh supir dengan mobil di rumahnya yang sudah seperti tempat parkir di mall. Tentu saja Sehun tidak mungkin membawa kendaraan sendiri karena usianya masih 12 tahun. Jadi Ia lebih suka naik kendaraan umum. Katanya sih lebih nyaman.

Berbicara masalah makan siangnya dengan Luhan, Sehun merasa menjadi namja paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa mencoba masakan yang dibuat sendiri oleh Luhan. Walaupun hanya nasi goreng Beijing, namun rasanya luar biasa enak. Tidak salahkan Sehun menjadikan Luhan sebagai calon pendamping hidup idealnya?

Sehun terlalu serius melamun membuatnya hampir melewati halte tempatnya biasa turun. Untung saja sang supir sudah mengenal Sehun dan sengaja berhenti agak lama di halte tersebut.

Sehun pun buru-buru keluar dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena telah menunggunya turun.

"Huft, hampir saja. Luhan benar-benar membuatku gila." Gumam Sehun sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari halte.

.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya yang sangat privasi. Ia tidak pernah mengizinkan orang lain masuk ke kamarnya. Bukan karena Ia memiliki sesuatu yang dirahasikan di kamarnya. Atau bukan juga karena Ia menyimpan barang-barang mahal dan mewah. Semua barang di kamar Sehun sama seperti di kamar orang biasa, hanya satu ranjang kingsize, meja nakas dan lemari pakaian.

Namun kamar itu sangat berharga. Karena ratusan benda yang menutupi seluruh dinding kamar. Itu adalah foto Luhan. Ratusan foto Luhan dengan berbagai ekspresi mewalpaper dindingnya. Sehun tidak merahasiakan ketertarikannya dengan Luhan. Bahkan Eomma dan Appanya sudah tahu. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain menikmati apa yang akan menjadi miliknya. Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh.

Sehun memandangi foto Luhan yang paling besar yang berada di tengah kamar. Ia pun mengelus pipi Luhan yang berada digambar.

"Oh, Luhan. Jadilah milikku." Gumam Sehun sambil tetap memandang foto Luhan dengan tatapan memuja yang luar biasa.

Tidak ada yang salah sebenarnya. Sehun hanya seorang namja berumur 12 tahun yang mencintai seseorang dengan sangat. Namun bukankah sangat aneh saat orang yang dicintainya adalah gurunya sendiri yang berusia 14 tahun atasnya?

Tidak tentu saja. Itu tidak aneh. Karena Sehun bukan bocah 12 tahun biasa. Ia adalah namja dewasa berumur 22 tahun yang terjebak dalam tubuhnya yang berumur 12 tahun.

.

.

Flashback

.

 _Tepat 15 tahun yang lalu saat Sehun berulang tahun yang ke 7._

 _Saat itu Oh Sehun sangat marah pada kedua orang tuanya. Seharusnya hari ini mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Sehun di hotel mewah milik keluarga mereka. Semua persiapan sudah digelar. Namun sang Appa, Oh Kyuhyun tidak hadir karena ada panggilan mendadak dari departemen. Sedangkan sang Eomma, Oh Sungmin juga batal hadir karena ada panggilan emergency dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja._

 _Sebenarnya pesta tidak dibatalkan, namun Sehun tidak mau menghadiri pestanya sendiri dan memilih mengurung diri di kamar._

 _Sehun benar-benar kecewa pada eomma dan appanya. Sehun tahu kesibukan appanya sebagai pengusaha sekaligus seorang ilmuwan terkemuka dari departemen penelitian terbesar di Asia. Dan Sehun juga tahu sebagai dokter penyakit dalam, Eommanya tidak bisa mengabaikan pasien darurat yang harus segera operasi. Tapi tidak bisakah untuk tidak pergi hari ini saja? Tidak bisakah mereka mengabaikan pekerjaan sekali saja?_

 _Mungkin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun memang bukan hal yang penting jika dibandingkan dengan pekerjaan mereka yang begitu hebat. Sehun mengakuinya. Pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya memang sangat hebat. Tapi hey, Dia bukan hanya bocah berumur 7 tahun. Dia adalah Sehun. Anak kandung mereka sendiri._

 _Di tengah kemarahannya, terbersit dalam pikiran Sehun untuk menghancurkan laboratorium appanya dan merusak semua tanaman kesayangan eommanya._

" _Baiklah, bermain sedikit sepertinya menyenangkan."_

 _XXX_

 _Walaupun Sehun baru berumur 7 tahun, namun kecerdasannya melebihi anak seusianya. Gen dari appanya yang seorang ilmuwan sangat berpengaruh padanya. Maka dari itu, memecahkan pintu bersandi adalah hal mudah untuknya. Hanya dengan hitungan detik, pintu laboratorium pribadi milik Kyuhyun langsung terbuka._

 _Niat awal Sehun adalah mengacak-acak hasil kerja Appanya. Namun karena ketertarikannya terhadap salah satu mesin percobaan Appanya, niatnya menjadi terbengkalai._

" _WOW, Appa tidak pernah menceritakan padaku tentang mesin ini?" gumam Sehun dengan mulut mungilnya yang menganga melihat sebuah mesin terpajang di tengah-tengah Laboratorium._

" _MESIN PENGHENTI WAKTU"_

 _Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di mesin tersebut. Tulisan tersebut membuat Sehun semakin tertarik dan penasaran ingin mencoba cara kerjanya._

 _Sehun pun melihat kertas-kertas sketsa yang dibuat Appanya. Sehun pun mulai mengotak-atik mesin tersebut sampai akhirnya mesin tersebut menyala. Terdengar dari suara mesinnya yang bergerak dan terlihat lampu-lampu di sekitar ruang berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di mesin tersebut bersinar terang._

 _Sehun pun memberanikan diri memasuki ruang berbentuk lingkaran tersebut._

 _CTARRRR_

 _Kilat terlihat menyambar dalam ruang berbentuk lingkaran yang Sehun masuki._

 _Setelah itu, waktu terasa berhenti bagi Sehun. Matanya bisa melihat apapun yang ada di hadapannya tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakan layaknya patung. Sehun bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak tapi ada apa dengan tubuhnya?_

' _Otokhae? Eomma… Appa… Tolong aku… Jeballl!' Sehun berteriak dalam hati._

 _XXX_

 _Entah berapa lama Sehun menunggu dengan tubuh kaku seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa melihat dengan matanya dan mendengar dengan telinganya namun tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi._

 _Tiba-tiba Sehun mendengar langkah kaki yang memasuki laboratorium._

 _Sehun melihat sendiri tatapan kaget dari Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki laboratorium._

" _Yeobo, Sehun di sini!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan tampang khawatir._

 _Sehun sangat senang karena Ia pikir akan segera terbebas dari mesin jahat ini._

 _Oh Sungmin, Eomma Sehun segera menuju laboratorium dengan tergesa-gesa dan menunjukan wajah sama kagetnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi._

" _OMO! Bagaimana Sehun bisa berada di dalam sana?" kali ini ekspresi Sungmin seperti akan menangis._

" _Aku juga tidak tahu, yeobo. Otokhae? Mesin ini belum selesai, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Sehun dari sana." Balas Kyuhyun dengan tampang frustasi._

 _._

 _DEG_

 _._

' _MWO? Appa kau bohong kan? Keluarkan aku dari sini, Appa jeballl. Aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi.' Batin Sehun ingin menangis tapi apa daya seluruh tubuhnya tidak berfungsi._

" _Anakku yang malang hiks… Bagaimana ini?" ujar Sungmin sambil menangis meratapi nasib anaknya._

' _Eomma, jangan menangis. Keluarkan saja aku dari sini.' Mohon suara hati Sehun._

 _Tentu saja Eomma dan Appa kandungnya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun._

 _XXX_

 _Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, bahkan tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun Sehun terjebak di mesin terkutuk itu. Setiap harinya Sehun hanya bisa melihat sang Appa bersusah payah merancang mesin tersebut hingga jadi namun selalu gagal dan gagal. Tampang frustasi selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Sang Eomma pun selalu di samping suaminya, mendukung dan menguatkan kan Kyuhyun agar cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan bisa mengeluarkan Sehun, anak mereka satu-satunya._

 _Sampai hari itu, tepat diulang tahun Sehun yang harusnya ke 12, Kyuhyun menatap iba Sehun yang berada dalam mesin. Entah kenapa tatapan sangat berbeda dari biasanya._

" _Maafkan Appa, nak. Appa gagal menjadi Appa yang baik untukmu. Appa tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana."_

 _._

 _BRUKK_

 _._

 _Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Appanya tiba-tiba saja pingsan._

' _Appa jebal, bangunlah! Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Keluarkan aku dulu dari sini…'_

 _Sehun melihat Eommanya masuk ke lab dan dengan terburu menghampiri suaminya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia pun mengguncang tubuh suaminya tersebut, namun tidak ada pergerakan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Eomma Sehun menangis dengan keras._

" _ANDWE! Huaaa… Yeobo, jangan tinggalkan aku! Sehun belum dikeluarkan. Bangunlah, Kyu!"_

 _Dan saat itu Sehun tahu, Appanya telah tiada._

' _Appaaaaaa….'_

 _XXX_

 _Semenjak Appa Sehun meninggal, laboratorium itu sepi tanpa penghuni. Eommanya tidak pernah datang lagi. Dan 5 hari setelahnya, mesin tersebut di pindahkan entah kemana. Sepertinya ke sebuah Departemen Penelitian._

 _Sehun hanya bisa diam dan diam melihat orang-orang berjas putih tersebut mondar-mandir di depannya. Terlihat sibuk sekali._

' _Apa sebegitu sulitnya mengeluarkanku dari sini?'_

 _._

 _Penelitian terus dilakukan hingga bertahun-tahun, tepatnya 9 tahun 6 bulan sejak Sehun terjebak di dalam mesin tersebut. Entah apa yang dikerjakan para peneliti itu. Dari semua orang jenius itu tidak ada yang bisa mengeluarkan Sehun._

 _Sampai akhirnya, sang Ketua departemen Penelitian bernama Choi Siwon yang baru saja datang dari New York harus turun tangan._

 _._

 _6 bulan sudah, Siwon mengerjakan mesin tersebut. Dan entah karena keajaiban atau memang otaknya yang super jenius, akhirnya tepat 10 tahun Sehun bisa dibebaskan dari mesin itu._

 _Sehun keluar dengan wajah linglung dan sedikit kaku, ukuran tubuhnya dan juga wajahnya tetap sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat Ia berumur 7 tahun. Namun jiwa dan pikirannya seperti usia yang sebenarnya, 17 tahun. Bahkan sepertinya lebih dewasa dari itu._

 _Siwon, sang penyelamat akhirnya mengangkat Sehun sebagai anaknya. Istrinya yang bernama Heechul pun sangat senang bisa mengurus anak yang tampan dan cerdas seperti Sehun._

 _Dan Sehun tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke hidupnya di 10 tahun yang lalu. Dimana Appa dan Eommanya masih ada. Ya, Eomma Sehun pun meninggal setelah 3 hari Appa Sehun sudah tiada. Untuk saat ini, Sehun hanya bisa menjalani hidupnya sebagai namja berumur 17 tahun dengan tubuhnya yang berumur 7 tahun._

.

Flashback End

.

.

Terlihat Sehun bersama Appanya Siwon dan Eommanya Heechul sedang sarapan bersama. Walaupun sibuk, keduanya selalu menyempatkan untuk makan bersama di pagi hari dan malam hari.

"Apa kau bosan menjadi murid JHS?" Tanya Siwon, sang Appa angkat Sehun yang memang selalu memperlakukan Sehun selayaknya orang dewasa.

"Tidak. Selama aku bisa melihatnya." Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

Heechul hanya tersenyum mengerti saat mendengar jawaban Sehun. Namun tidak dengan Siwon, Ia bukannya tidak suka Sehun menyukai Luhan. Siwon tahu ini sangat wajar mengingat usia Sehun yang seharusnya menginjak 22 tahun. Tapi semua orang di luar sana kan tidak tahu. Semua orang pasti akan mencemooh jika mengetahui seorang anak usia 12 tahun menyukai gurunya sendiri, terlebih mereka sesama namja. Dan Siwon juga tidak tega jika nanti sang guru yang disukai Sehun akan menolaknya. Siapa juga guru yang akan menerima cinta muridnya yang masih JHS?

.

.

 **END?**

 **.**

 **Mind To Review?**


End file.
